1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Small-capacity secondary batteries may be used in portable compact electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and large-capacity secondary batteries may be used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.
A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly formed by respectively providing positive and negative electrodes to both surfaces of a separator, a case accommodating the electrode assembly therein, a cell cover sealing an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal passing through the cell cover and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.